Envy
by deeda
Summary: Basically a case fic but with some relationship stuff thrown in.. my first attempt at a longer story


The BAU bullpen was unusually quiet that morning so much so that the clacking of high heels on the floor echoed way before the person appeared in the room causing some of the members of the team to turn and look at her.

And boy was she a sight to see- sharp high heeled black stilettos went with an outfit of a short black pencil skirt that was barely appropriate for work and on top was a white button down that left very little to the imagination to the beholder. The red hair was tussled to give a casual look but a keen observer knew that it was made to look like that after a lot of style and precision. The deep green eyes were sharp as they quickly took in all the occupants of the room.

Moving swiftly to the desk of SSA Derek Morgan she asked in a sweet yet commanding voice about the location of Unit Chief's office. Morgan was known as the ladies man of the BAU but this woman had left even him speechless so all he could do was nod his head towards the boss' office. The woman spun on her heel and stalked up the stairs

"Man, who is that and where can I get her number?" Morgan whistled as soon as she was out of hearing range.

Prentiss just shot him a disgusted look but she had to admit that even she was a little bit intrigued by the woman who had blazed into the bullpen.

Reid had already returned to the papers in front of him assuming that Morgan's question was rhetorical

"Reid.. Man.. come on did u _see _her??" Morgan was desperate for some input even if it had to be from the resident genius.

"Morgan I'm sure that Hotch will tell you all that you need to know about her. But statistically a woman like that is not likely to go for a man who she feels will be dominant like yourself. She will probably want someone who is more in tuned to listening to her as opposed to ogling at her like you just did."

"Wait so you think that just cause I looked at her and noticed that she was smoking HOT she won't even consider me????" Morgan asked incredulously. "Reid dude did you _SEE _her?????? I mean those heels and that skirt and top- those are meant to be looked at and she knows it!"

Morgan was starting to get frustrated when even Reid ignored him but saw potential of finding out some information about their mystery guest when JJ walked into the bullpen. "JJ do you know the woman in Hotch's office?" He knew that the media liaison could hear the desperation in his voice but at this point he didn't care.

"Um no. Why? Who is with Hotch?" JJ didn't know of any new case so she thought that it must be some internal thing but she changed her mind when the door to Hotch's office opened and Hotch came out with the beautiful red haired woman.

Well the thing that changed her mind was that Hotch was smiling. Not the big grin that made JJ's heart skip a beat but a smile that seemed to somewhat reach his eyes. It was NOT his polite smile/ smirk- that much JJ was sure of. _Who was this woman?_

"Hey guys" Hotch started to catch everyone's attention "I want to introduce you to Angela Cane. Angela is a part of the New York office and specializes in kidnapping cases. She needs our help in finding a little girl who had been reported missing 3 days ago. Apparently there have been a spate in kidnappings of small children in the greater New York area for the last few weeks but the details are still coming in so we cannot be sure. Angie and I worked a case together a few years ago and that is why we are going to take this on. JJ the NY field office will be contacting you regarding the files. The rest of you we will meet in the conference room in 15 to start the initial discussion." And with that Hotch took Angie to grab some coffee.

JJ was seeting (on the inside). _Who was this woman? And just how closely did Hotch and her work together? Was it before or after the divorce? Are they in touch now?_ JJ knew that she had no right to be jealous and that she should be happy that Hotch seemed to be interested in someone especially since it had been a year since Hailey's death. The man (more than anyone she knew) deserved to be happy. BUT she couldn't help it. She couldn't help being jealous of the fact that this woman seemed to know him better. That she was able to bring a smile out from him after being here only 20 minutes while JJ had to work for almost an hour before his lips would have a semblance of a turn. She shook her head to get back to the matter at hand and took off for her office to get the files before the briefing.

All members of the BAU, including the non- profilers, were currently trying to "profile" the diminutive woman standing with their boss at the corner of the conference.

Rossi thought about she was standing too close to the man and was using some subtle and not-so-subtle hints to keep him engaged. Prentiss saw how she kept glancing at the rest of them just to make sure that all of them were watching her interact with their boss. Morgan watched how her hips moved as she shifted from foot to foot almost as if the heels were giving her pain OR she wanted him to keep his eyes on her- either way Morgan was NOT complaining. Reid mused how their proximity showed that Hotch was subconsciously attracted to the woman because he usually didn't like anyone standing so close to him. Garcia was trying her level best not to reach across and smack the couple in the corner because she was also watching the blonde media liaison who looked like she was about to start crying. She looked heartbroken. JJ was the only one trying desperately NOT to watch the man and the woman in the corner because she saw what the rest saw but she also saw her own hopes and dreams being crushed. Emily and Garcia were the only 2 people in the world who knew that JJ had a crush on her boss. Well Will knew too and that's what he had shouted when he had walked out on her and their son a few months but NOONE not even the girls knew that he was gone. It wasn't like JJ was hiding this from the team it just seemed like they were always on a case and there never seemed to be a good enough time to tell the team that her personal life was falling apart.

"Ok guys let's get started…" Hotch's voice pulled them out of their thoughts.


End file.
